


The book of choice

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	The book of choice

Placing another finished book down on the table, you turned your eyes to the bookcase, standing up you picked up the book and returned it to the shelve where you got it from, before stepping back and letting your eyes roam over the name of the titles of the books on the top shelves, as you started to tap your foot on the ground, while trying to make the decision of what you wanted to read next. 

Leaning against the library door frame Thranduil was studying you, when he had agreed to host a mere human from Laketown he didn’t think it would be a female, and a female that could rival him in the speed of reading, you had read almost every book in the whole of library and to say he was impressed was an understatement, he let his head drop into a shake before he rose it again to see you standing up on your tiptoes trying to reach the new book you wanted, feeling his lips twist into a small smile he pushed himself off the door frame and slowly approached you from behind, you were smaller than any elf, taller than any dwarf or hobbit for that matter but apparently the right size for a human female. 

Thranduil was curious about you, not only did you manage to learn the Elvish language quickly you could read it quickly as well, he had often thought you must have some elven blood in you somewhere in your ancestors, hearing small whines from you bought Thranduil out of his thoughts as he let his eyes roam from the floor, up your body, and along your outstretched hand to the book your fingertips were just a few meters away from, reading the title Thranduil’s lips curled into a smirk, he would have a little bit of fun with you for this book. 

….

Holding your breath you reached up again for the book but dropped your hand suddenly when you saw the pale hand of someone else collecting the book from its place, turning around to see who the book thief was you opened your mouth to protest but clamped it shut when you saw it was the King himself, watching him looking at the book he turned his pale blue eyes on you and you could feel the heat in your cheeks, trying to step back to give the king his space your back hit against the bookcase and if you stepped forward you would step on the kings toes, turning your eyes back to the king you saw he was studying you with a small interesting smile on his face making you blush even more.

_“Curious as to why a human would want to read this book”_ Thranduil hummed while still looking at you, trying to read your reaction Thranduil extended his left arm and placed it at the side of you, on the bookcase making a barrier so you couldn’t run away _“are you sure you want to read this one? It’s a bit racy even for my kind”_ he continued and felt the atmosphere change in the room as your breath got a little fast the closer he got to you, _“I’m not sure if you could handle such a book”_ he added in a flirty whisper while staring directly into your eyes.

Trying to control your breathing you nodded at his question, he was so close you could smell the fruity wine on his breath, you could also smell the faint smell of pinewood that had to be his scent you thought wetting your lips your brain finally formed a sentence _“what is the book about?”_ you asked watching him blink you added _“my lord”_ quickly, well reprimanded yourself for the lack of respect. 

Feeling the space between the two of you becoming even smaller you saw Thranduil move his head to your ear and heard him take in a breath before you felt him place the book into your hands as his hot breath warmed your ear and his velvet voice filled the quiet void.

_“This is the elves book of love, you humans call it the kama sutra”_ he whispered taking a step to the side to let you move freely he saw how flustered you were, your face was nearly red and he couldn’t help but grin at it, _“I wouldn’t read it here if I was you”_ he added and watched as you darted out of the room still holding the book, letting out a laugh Thranduil shook his head teasing humans was fun but you, you would become his new challenge. 


End file.
